


International Date Night

by mangochi



Series: Recalibrating [9]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, sleepy, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangochi/pseuds/mangochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's not pleased when Dorian wakes him up on Valentine's Day morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ehe, I couldn’t resist. <3 I don’t think you understand how tempting it was to name this Almost Valentines. This was done super fast, like thirty minutes tops, lol, but I HAD TO DO SOMETHING.

“John.”

A quiet shuffle, then a little louder, "John."

He feels a hand on his shoulder, shaking firmly, and he groans menacingly, “Mmnmghhh?”

“John, wake up,” comes the whisper again, soft but insistent, and John cracks open a peeved eye.

“What,” he slurs, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. It's still dark, from what he can make out, which makes it no reasonable time to be awake, and he's going to _kill_ -

"It's Valentine's Day."

The words are so bizarre that John opens both eyes properly and rolls onto his back to blink up at Dorian. "What?" he says again.

Dorian's standing beside the bed in one of John's old T-shirts and- John's heart flops pathetically- nothing else, a flicker of blue at his temple betraying his impatience. "It's February fourteenth," he offers, as if it explains why he's waking John up at this ungodly hour. "We're going to have morning sex."

If John isn't awake by now, this last pronouncement has him alert and gaping within seconds of its delivery. He pushes himself up onto an elbow, trying to sit up, then catches his leg in the sheets and falls back helplessly onto the mattress. "Dorian, what the _hell._ "

Dorian frowns down at him, clearly displeased by his reaction. "It's what couples do on Valentine's Day, John. We'll have morning sex, then I'll bring you breakfast in bed because it's the role of the dominant partner, and then-"

"Ex _cuse_ me-"

"-spend the rest of the day together. It's an international date night," Dorian declares confidently. "I've researched it."

 _It's too early for this,_ John thinks wildly. Somehow he feels like a parent breaking the news that Santa Claus isn't real, no, and no, you can't stay up until midnight because reindeer are indigenous to-

"John?" Even in the dim lighting, John can make out the hopeful expression of Dorian’s face, see the way his hands are fidgeting nervously at the hem of his shirt, and God, Dorian’s wearing his clothes because he knows how much John likes it.

“Come here,” he says resignedly, and Dorian hesitates.

“Seriously, Dorian, half that stuff is idealistic nonsense. First of all, morning sex requires that it's morning to begin with.” John flips back the sheets and pats the space beside him. “Come here, I’ll show you what real couples do on Valentine’s Day.”

Dorian looks skeptical, but he slides in anyway and turns onto his side to face John. “I think you just want to go back to sleep,” he says accusingly as John proceeds to bury his face into Dorian’s chest.

“Nah.” John breathes in the scent of himself and the barely-there ozone that’s all Dorian. Dorian’s warm, barely cooler than a human body, and his skin gives way naturally when John wraps an arm around his waist and squeezes. His chest vibrates beneath John's cheek when he speaks again, his voice tinged with annoyance.

"You are absurdly unromantic, John."

John gives a muffled snort and thinks about the roses he's preordered to arrive in nine hours, the pancake ingredients waiting in the kitchen that Dorian will surely find if he ventures forth, the table he's reserved for dinner at the new Chinese restaurant downtown. "You talk too loud," he says, and nudges his head forward until Dorian reluctantly tilts his face down.

"This is what we're gonna do," John says authoritatively. "You're going to be quiet, and when I'm awake in four hours, I'm going to make breakfast. After that, well....who knows."

"I can make-" Dorian began.

 _Hidden pancake ingredients,_ John thinks, panicked. "I'm making breakfast," he says firmly. "Sleep first."

Dorian's quiet for all of forty-five seconds, and John thinks briefly that he's won. Then, he feels the hand that's been draped innocently over his hip make its way sneakily under the edge of John's shirt. "I can think of something better to do with our time," he mumbles into the top of John's head.

"Dorian," John complains, but there's a breathless quality to his voice when Dorian scratches lightly at his stomach. "I'm tired."

"I love you," Dorian says promptly, and that shuts John up every time.

 _Damn bot_ , he thinks dizzily, pushing up blindly for a kiss. It's a good thing, he muses, that androids don't care about morning breath. It's possible that he thinks something else after that, but then Dorian's mouth finds his and, in the end, that's all that matters.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ahhhhhh it's so short ;_; Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Happy Valentine's Day!!


End file.
